Verdades incomodas
by Esplandian
Summary: —Un ladrón, un vampiro, un asesino y un demonio… ¡Vaya héroes de la Tierra! No son los mejores, ciertamente tampoco los más buenos, pero finalmente tienen que rendir cuentas a Enma Daioh Sama. Día 11: La muerte de tu personaje favorito(Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers")


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama._

 **Día 11: La muerte de tu personaje favorito** _(Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers")_

* * *

 _Diferentes en la vida, los hombres son semejantes en la muerte._

 _ **Lao-tsé**_

* * *

Fue, para todos ellos, una mezcla de esperanza y desesperación. Un descuido; un sacrificio por saber que no se tenía más que dar; un ataque suicida inducido por el dolor que quedaría en la nada. Sus muertes: todas en vano.

Fue como cruzar un umbral.

Había lagrimas en sus ojos, antes de cerrarlos definitivamente, con la última visión del ser incondicionalmente amado.

 _¿Y cómo era esto si los demonios no lloran?_

.

.

.

 **Verdades incomodas**

 _Un fic de los Guerreros Z_

Por

 _Esplandian_

Filas y filas de algodones de dulce esperando. La vida ya era una larga espera como para que esta se extendiera hasta el más allá, en las afueras de un palacio de tejas y columnas rojas ente un cielo interminablemente rosa.

—Si cortan la línea, se iran al infiernogro por ordenes de Enma Daioh Sama—la memoria corporea de su agudo oído namekiano recibe con desagrado la voz falsamente amable de un ogro con altavoz.

Entre la multitud de algodones, un hombre de aspecto lobuno y negra cabellera larga lo saluda felizmente, con una sonrisa tan brillante como la aureola que tiene sobre la cabeza, indicándole con el dedo que se le una. A su lado, un tríclope forzudo y un niño pálido, también con aureolas doradas, asienten con la cabeza en reconocimiento de su presencia.

—Es la primera vez que soy el primero en algo. No creo que cuente como colarse en la fila si tú eres nuestro amigo. Bueno, asumo que a estás alturas eres parte del equipo— Yamcha extiende la mano en ofrecimiento—Bienvenido, Piccolo.

—Asumes mal…—le responde el Rey Demonio con desprecio, sin dignarse siquiera a responderle el gesto.

—Vaya que eres pesado—le escupe con un juvenil mohín, rascándose la cabeza.

. . .

—Al inferno. Al infierno. Al cielo. Al infierno… Al infierno—a cada sentencia cae el golpe definitivo de un sello.

La voz profunda de baritono resonaba en la blanca sala, ominosa, tanto como escritorio de caoba colosal sobre el que descansaba un hombre barbado y rojo: Enma Daioh Sama, el juez de las almas, en su traje sastre y casco de cuernos. Aquella deidad de ancho rostro escarlata revisaba minuciosamente cuatro expedientes, arqueando una ceja en desaprobación.

—Vaya héroes de la Tierra. Tienen un historial bastante negro, si me lo permiten.

Los cuatro guerreros se encontraron temblando: nada decía definitivo como un juicio eterno.

—"La Hiena" Yamcha, pasa adelante.

El hombre de negra cabellera y cicatrices en rostro dio un paso enfrente, apenado.

—Salteador de caminos, intento de asesinato, robo a mano armada, engaños, pereza, y pensamientos lujuriosos.

—Pero si solamente lo pensé, nunca hice nada… ¡yo le tengo miedo a las mujeres!—se defendió el ex-bandido, un tanto ofendido.

—Debo remarcar pereza en ese caso...Tienes un karma y una suerte tan mala que creo que puedes quedar eximido del infierno por esta u otra vida… —bajó el expediente para tomar otro, mucho más delgado.

—Chiaotzu Primero de Mifang, no es la primera vez que te veo por aquí. Para tener un aspecto tan adorable eres todo un asesino consumado: homicidio, robo de energía y fuerza vital, engaño, hacer trampa en combates y en juegos de azar… asistir a fines y a personajes oscuros sin cuestionar. Aunque eres más omisiones que otra cosa.

El pequeño pestañeó.

—La gran cualidad que te redime y condena es tu gran sentido de la amistad, jovencito. Pero tú mejor amigo aquí, no corre con tanta suerte…

Tenshinhan, alto y serio, se ruborizó sabiendo ser el centro de atención de aquel colosal juez de las almas. Era un humano alto, pero en aquel momento se sabe diminuto contra el juicio eterno.

—TenShin, del Clan Han: el pecado de la ira es el más notorio en tu expediente; así como entrenamiento para asesinato, embaucamiento, abandono de un amigo, fractura deliberada de pierna y rodilla para dejar a peleadores inválidos, intento de homicidio repetido, vivir en amasiato por cinco años.

El tríclope enrojeció el doble al fijar sus tres ojos en el piso.

—¿¡Ama qué?!—inquirió Yamcha en voz queda, verdaderamente no tenía aquella palabra en su diccionario… sonaba como un pecado bastante malo, fuera lo que fuera…

—Veo que también trabajaste duro por redimirte, Tenshinhan. No es fácil hacer correcciones en la dirección de la propia vida.

—Y bien.. jeje , el Rey Demonio en persona. Piccolo Daimaoh, no necesita introducción; y lo mismo va para ti, Kami-Sama de la Tierra.

En el rincón de sombras, una figura blanca da tres pasos. Las púpilas de Piccolo recorren brevemente a esa versión envejecida de si mismo.

Es como reunión de parientes incomodos.

—Kami-Sama, lindos títulos con poca importancia en este plano, porque al fin y al cabo todos pasan por mi juicio. Jugar a la víctima y ala sufrida deidad no te hará ni un castigo ni un premio. La omisión es también un pecado.

Piccolo sonríe para sí, mostrando sus blancos, afilados dientes bajo los labios verdes.

—Y tú, Piccolo Daimaoh. Eres la revelación del día. Difícil decir si eres el padre o el hijo—el gran juez remueve un expediente, para ambos personajes, confundido con la clasificación inusual del papeleo—. Y pese a todo el mal, salvaste a la Tierra una vez y sacrificaste tu vida, no solamente por el mundo sino por un niño… "Gohan te quiero". Esto en verdad enternece a mi duro corazón… Ya casi debe ser hora del almuerzo.

—Un ladrón, un vampiro, un asesino y un demonio… ¡Vaya héroes de la Tierra!

Silencio.

Todos se removieron notoriamente nerviosos.

—Con excepción de Kami-Sama, por petición de Mr. Popo, Kami-Sama provisional, todos ustedes conservan sus cuerpos físicos y podrán, según el plan, conservar y entrenar con Kaioh Sama. Felicidades.

Un ogro azul, relamido y de gafas de pasta, se arregla la corbata antes de conducirlos a la entrada del Camino de la Serpiente. Piccolo no está interesado en las charlas ni en las minucias, pero si en su anciana contraparte.

Daimaoh es el Demonio del Dios, y como el mismo Demonio proviene de él, del Kami. Busca su mirada, un indicio…

Enfrente del juez de las almas Kami no le reconoce. Ni siquiera en la muerte se digna a verle el rostro, como quien se avergüenza de un pariente lejano. Por lazo consanguíneo serían tío y sobrino, pero la realidad es que son uno: son la mitad de una misma alma.

Ni la misma muerte les otorga la reconciliación.


End file.
